Bella is in Slytherin
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: when the cullens and bella go to hogwarts, none of them suspected that bella would be in slytherin! as her relationship with Edward fades and her releationship with Draco get better, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Bella is in Slytherin!?

**Cullen's-vampires, Bella-Human, Bella and Edward are dating and are accepted into Hogwarts. Bella is getting tired of the Cullen's calling her weak. Draco OOC**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- BxD/BxE**

Bella Pov:  Carlisle's old friend Albus Dumbledore asked him to travel to London to catch up with him. While he was visiting we found out that the Cullen's and I have magic powers- apparently my mother had her memory of anything magical wiped, so I was a half-blood, the Cullen's are muggleborns. I can't believe it plain old Bella a witch! So right now were are on Hogwarts express and we are going to be sorted with this years first years but we will be in 6th year with the other 17 year olds. I was just coming back from the washroom on the train when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" he said as he was accidently knocked to the floor. I helped him up he looked about my age, "I'm so sorry!" I said. I took a moment to examine him. He was the best looking HUMAN boy I have ever seen. He was tall- a little taller than me, and had beautiful white-blond hair; his eyes were a piercing ice blue color. "That's ok, I should have paid attention. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said and extended his hand to me. "I'm Isabella Swan but just call me Bella." I said. He nodded and smiled "pretty name." he said, I blushed. "Your new here right?" he asked. I nodded "Yes, I'm starting 6th year." I told him, "Me too." He said a little happier. "Well, I should get back to my friends." I said, "Me too, ill see you later." He said "bye." I said and walked back to my compartment. I sat down next to Alice who was absorbed in a book. She looked up and bounced up and down. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" she said excitedly. "I've read this book and it tells you what each house means." She said. "Like Gryffindor is for the brave at heart, Raven claw is for the ready mind, Hufflepuff is for loyal friends and Slytherin is for the cunning people who'll make their true friends and aren't afraid to go to extremes to win." She explained. Hmm… "Where do you guys think you'll be?" I asked. They decided on either Gryffindor or Raven Claw. I didn't know what house I _wanted_ to be in or where I thought I belonged, I should have asked Draco what house he was in.

"Well don't worry Bella, the strong vampires will help you wherever you are placed little human." He said. After he said that something inside me just…snapped, I _realize _that they are strong, beautiful vampires and in the weak human, but they DON"T have to rub it in! They know Edward has just now come to terms with me being a vampire and they STILL go on! I got up from my seat and left the compartment. I walked into an empty compartment and started to cry.

Edward Pov: Bella got up and left. I looked over at jasper that was apparently in shock "what was she feeling?" I asked him. He sighed "uh, shock, annoyance and…anger." He said. "Why would she be angry?" I wondered out loud. "Maybe it's because Emmett said all that stuff about her being weak and all." Alice suggested. "You kids do say that kind of thing a lot, maybe she's frustrated with it." Esme suggested. I forgot her and Carlisle were there. "Yes but it felt like something inside her…finally snapped, you know she's never usually mad at anyone." Jasper said. We all nodded.

Draco Pov: I was walking back to my compartment when I saw Bella crying in an empty compartment. I had a sudden feeling to comfort her, so, I opened the door and sat beside her. "Bella?" I asked quietly. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up "oh! Hi Draco, sorry, I'm a mess." She said. "Who did this to you?" I asked. She started to sob harder so I put my arms around her and hugged her to my chest. "Well you wont fully understand, but, they're my friends-almost lie family and they kind of keep insulting me, I don't thin on purpose but thy sill do, all the time." She explained and hugged me tighter- I felt a spark go through me when she did.

"It's okay Bella, maybe they aren't your real friends." I explained. She looked up at me, our eyes locked "Maybe, but they're all I have." She said. "Well Bella, I already think of you as a friend." I said with a smile. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Of course." I said, she smiled and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

--------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE---------------------------------------

Alice Pov: I was talking to jasper when I got a vision _("I can't believe she said that to you." A blonde boy said to Bella. "I thought you said she was like your sister." He said. "Well, sometimes sisters fight." She said coldly. He chuckled "planning something Bella?" he said. She smiled "I have no idea what your talking about." She said, they looked at each other for a while and then he leaned in and kissed her, she smiled.) _ I gasped. What was this?!?! I quickly blocked my mind from Edward by singing Jonas brothers songs. How could this happen? How could she do that? But I think I have a clue at what sister it was, I glanced a Rosalie. I sighed, what to do??

Bella Pov: "Come Bella, I'll introduce you to my friends." Draco said and he took my hand. I felt the spark I usually feel with Edward when he did. Oh god, I sighed mentally. He lead me out of the compartment when we almost got passed the compartment with the Cullen's I tugged Draco's hand. "Draco?" I whispered. "Yes?" he whispered back with a smile, "these are the people I was telling you about." I said, "Oh, ok." He said and took my hand again and we walked past them slowly. He glared at them, Alice gasped when she saw him and Emmett and Jasper's jaws were dropped at the sight of our intertwined hands. Draco smirked at them and we walked passed without a backwards glance.

Draco Pov: I brought Bella to my compartment where Pansy and Blaise were. "Hey guys, this is Bella." I said. "Hi." She said. They waved and Bella looked over to Pansy, "I love your shoes." Bella said. "You do?! I got them just last week! I have them in red too!" Pansy exclaimed. She pulled Bella over and sat her beside her. I was talking to Blaise about quiddich, then he turned to Bella, "So Bella, you thinking about trying out for quiddich?" he asked. "I don't think so, I suck at all sports." She said. He chuckled "we'll teach you how to fly, and you get really into the game." He said. She smiled and nodded. "Hey Bella were going to bee there soon, so you should change into robes." I said, she nodded. "See you later!" we called as Bella went to change, Blaise nudged me in the ribs and smirked. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Bella Pov: Draco's friends seem really nice, I and Pansy really hit it off, and she wants to go shopping sometime. I went to the Cullen's compartment and wordlessly entered, got my robes and left. I changed and got my trunk and the train stopped, we got out onto the landing. We were guided to the castle- it was HUGE! As we walked in with the first years I realized I didn't ask what house Draco, Pansy and Blaise were in, oh well ill find out soon.

We went up the stairs and saw a teacher standing there. "Hello everyone, I'm professor McGonagall, now in a moment you will come through these doors, when I call your name you will come up to the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Huffle Puff, Raven Claw or Slytherin. Ill be right back." She explained.

In a couple minutes she came back and led us through the great hall. Okay, lots of people, now I 'm nervous. She stood at his front with a scroll of names. I looked around and spotted Draco, he waved and smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I winked at him and turned back to the front. I noticed he was in Slytherin. Hmm. Everyone was staring at us- or rather the Cullen's- not me. I rolled my eyes. "Stand along here please." Professor McGonagall said. "Let's begin. Alice Cullen!" she called. Alice danced up and sat on the stool, the hat was on her head and in a moment it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" she squealed and sat at the red and gold colored table. "Emmett Cullen!" he jumped onto the stool eagerly, even faster than Alice the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" he grinned and sat down next to Alice. "Japer Hale." He walked up and sat down, looking rather nervous. There was a little pause, then "GRYFFINDOR!" he sat next to Emmett and they did a fist bump thing. "Rosalie Hale." She basically strutted up to the stool and sat down. "Bella," Edward whispered. "Yes?" I said, "Just so you know, I don't care what house I'm in as long as I'm with you." He said, I smiled and nodded. I noticed Rosalie had joined the Gryffindor table.

"Edward Cullen!" he walked up and sat down. There was a debate then the hat yelled "RAVEN CLAW!" he walked over to the blue and silver decorated table. "Isabella Swan." The professor called. I walked up and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on my head. "Hmm." It said into my ear, "Difficult, very difficult a thirst to prove yourself, prove your strong with out your…friends." It said, "yes, I want to show them what I can do." I thought to it. "Oh, then I know where to put you…" it said, then shouted for the hall to hear… "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and hopped off the stool and walked to the slytherin table. Out of all the applause I heard Draco the most "YEAH BELLA!!! WHOO BELLA YEAH!!" I blushed and sat in-between Draco and Pansy, they both hugged me and Blaise gave me a high-five. I looked over to the other tables; I saw the shocked faces of every Cullen, not even a supportive smile. I looked at the head table even Carlisle and Esme looked shocked.

I met eyes with a man sitting at the head table. He had long-ish black hair and black eyes. When his eyes locked with mine, there was a burning pain in my left forearm. I looked away from him and grabbed my arm. I looked back up he looked surprised at the gesture. "Bella, is your arm ok?" Draco whispered. I rolled up the sleeve, there was nothing there, "yeah, just a sting." I said, he looked relived and nodded. Food popped onto our plates and we had started the feast.

After we finished dinner, Pansy was bringing me to the common room "you'll be rooming with me Bella." She said linking arms with me. "cool." I said and smiled. We were walking when I saw Alice and jasper coming this way. "Bella! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she called. "Wait here." I told pansy, she nodded. "Yes?" I asked Alice. "So, how did this happen?" she asked. "What?" I said. "Bella," she said slowly like she was talking to a naïve fool, "almost all of us are in Gryffindor-even Rosalie, Edward's in Raven Claw which I get but how did _you_" she put emphasis on the 'you', "get into Slytherin?" she asked, confused. "Well apparently, that hat saw something in me my best friend and family failed to see, maybe- despite popular belief- I can do well and be successful without you guys." I said. She looked taken aback. "I have to go get some sleep. Unlike _some _others." I said. "Goodnight Jasper. Alice." I said and walked back to Pansy. She brought me to the common room. "So, what did she say?" Pansy asked. "Well, Alice wanted to know how it was possible that I got into Slytherin." I said, Pansy growled "I know," I said. "And Jasper doesn't really talk." I said, she giggled. "Well obviously you'd get in. you belong here." She said. "I do?" I asked and smiled. She nodded "Double duh with sprinkles, Bella." She said I laughed. In about 20 minutes, I fell asleep.

The next day I got into clean Slytherin robes and washed my face clean. I walked down the hall and saw Edward talking to a Raven Claw girl. "Hi Edward." I said, "oh, hey Bella." He said, "This is Cho, she's in 7th year." He said. "Hi," I said, she just nodded at me. "Well, I should get going, I have to find my brothers, see you later Cho. Bella." He said then left. When he was gone the Cho girl glared at me. I turned and walked to the great hall for breakfast. I got there and sat beside Draco. "Did you get your timetable Bella?" he asked. I nodded and gave him the piece of paper. "Let's see… charms, herbology, potions, transfiguration, divination and defense against the dark arts." He said. "You have you've got potions, defense, and transfiguration with me, and the rest with Pansy." He said. "cool." I said, "oh, but sometimes we get classes with the Gryffindor's so, just warning you those classes do get a bit wild." He said. I laughed "I can imagine." I said. Emmett and the other Cullen's walked in, he saw me and waved, and I smiled then turned back to Draco. We were talking about the classes and hogsmade weekends to what is your favorite book. The conversation was hilarious, we were both laughing at stories we told or situations that could happen in Hogsmade. I saw the Cullen's look over at us laughing. They didn't smile or wave, they just stared right at us. Whatever.

--------------------------------------------**(Time jump to DATDA)---------------------------------**

I and Pansy were partners for disarming spells, "ready?" she asked, I nodded.

"Stupif-"she started but I was faster "expelliarmus!" I yelled and her wand went flying. She looked at me and grinned. "Great job Bella!" she told me. Draco turned and smirked with an eyebrow raised, I just smiled innocently, and he laughed.

During the class we practiced disarming and stunning spells. Apparently, I was getting really good- according to Pansy and Draco. After that class we had potions, Draco said I was great at potions because we brewed a calming draught perfectly. We were leaving the class when professor Snape called me. "Miss. Swan, could you stay here for a moment?" he asked, I told Draco I would meet him in the great hall so he left. "Yes Professor?" I asked. He walked over to his desk, "why can't I read your mind?" he asked. I sighed, "well, I think its kind of a mental shield, people have tried to read my mind before and couldn't. It also prevents mental attacks." I said. "interesting." He mused. "I wonder… could I try something?" he asked. "Okay?" I said- though it came out more like a question. He stood about two meters away and pointed his wand at me.

"Crucio!" he yelled and a jet of red light hit me in the stomach, but nothing happened, it felt like a tingly sensation through my body. "Um, is that all?" I asked. He smiled at me (something I had been told rarely happens) "it seems, you have over come the cruciatus curse, which could be a useful skill, having a shield that the torture curse cannot pass through." He said. "Umm, thank you? Can I go now?" I asked. "Yes, dismissed." He said, and I quickly left the dungeons.

I met up with Draco in the great hall. "Hey, so what did Snape want?" he asked. "He tried to use the cruciatus cure on me but it didn't work, and he can't read my mind." I said, Draco looked like he could pass out. "A-and it didn't hurt you?" he asked. "no." I said. He smiled, "good." He said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

And that was the first chapter. I have been working on this story since the summer, so really all I have to do is type. I love this idea and Draco, so I thought you would like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella in Slytherin 

Chapter 2: 

**Disclaimer: **

Edward: say t out loud

Me: I do not own twilight or harry potter

Edward: are you afraid?

Me: No, I 'm _sad! _

**Bella Pov- **3 weeks later:

During the past few weeks things here have been great. I've become best friends with pansy, and good friends with Blaise, Draco and I are really close too, which is great but I'm also worried .Edward and some of his family aren't talking to me regularly, I m thinking about the possibility of us breaking up. Again .For real this time. But I wonder what he'd say. Then there's Draco, he talks to me and makes me laugh everyday, he smiles at me- which I've noticed is a different and brighter smile than he gives everyone else. I wonder if Edwards not talking to me has anything to do with me being in Slytherin… I thought to myself as I wandered around the halls, I wasn't going to dinner, I guess I cant eat, with Edward being distant and all, but I cant help but feel that if he were to leave again, it wouldn't be as bad, I have Pansy, Draco and my other friends now, I would probably only be angry because he promised.

I walked around the corner, and saw a door I have never seen before. Strange, I have been around here many times before… my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened the doors- not sure of what I would find. I stepped inside and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Edward and Cho were making out right in front of me, and they didn't know I was here yet. Anger, rage, sadness and betrayal boiled inside me. I picked up a small stone I saw by my foot, and threw it with all the fore I had right at him. It hit him right in the forehead. I smirked a little bit. _Bull's eye._

"Ow! What the…" he said and picked it up. His eyes seared around frantically for the source.

"Ahem..." I cleared my thought. When his eyes found me, they bugged out so wide I would have laughed if it were any other situation.

"B-Bella?!?! This really isn't… what it looks like." He said in a voice that was clearly trying to save himself.

"Oh, it is what I think Edward, I think I know why you have been so distant lately, it's because you've been cheating on me with Cho. And I feel sorry for her; you _can _give her forever like you promised me more than once, but you probably won't. I feel sorry for you too, because I will NEVER forgive you for this. I may not even speak to you again you bastard." I yelled in a deadly calm and quite voice that I picked up from my head of house. I walked out of the room before I started to cry, I wasn't going to let him see me cry, ever again. I thought of something as I walked briskly down the corridor before I finally let the tears come; I 'm not with Edward anymore. He can't hold me down or tell me what to do. _I'm free._

I got outside as the tears silently poured down my face. I walked around the perimeter of the castle.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice call, as Draco jogged over to me.

"We missed you at dinner, I… what's wrong?" he asked softly. I wiped the tears away before I answered him. "E-Edward cheated on me with that Cho girl." I explained quietly. "HE WHAT??!?" Draco yelled. "I'll kill him" he muttered. I smiled sadly, but shook my head. "Don't Draco, it's not worth it." I said quietly. He looked at me seriously, with a small smile on his face. "Yes, you _are_ worth it Bella." He whispered. I shook my head. "You are Bella, funny, smart, beautiful." He whispered. I blushed,

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Come here," he said and took my hand. We walked into the castle. "I'm just going to talk to him nicely." He murmured.

"No!" I tried; I didn't want Draco to get hurt. But he walked into the great hall,

"HEY! CULLEN!" he yelled. They all turned to look at him. "EDWARD!" he yelled, and everyone turned to watch, even the teachers. "What do you think your doing, cheating on Bella with that bitch?!?!" he said, gasps broke out, especially from Carlisle and Esme. "WHAT!?" Pansy, Blaise and other Slytherin's yelled, and they stood up.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm saying this but with Potter's girlfriend, sorry Potter." Draco said. Everyone gasped again, and Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped.

"I never meant for…" Edward started, but I cut him off "you to get caught?" I finished. I heard some "ooh"'s. "NO! Look, I'll say anything that keeps me from looking-" "guilty?" I finished for him again. "OOH!" I heard. I had to smile. "I…I…" he stuttered. He couldn't finish. Rosalie stood up. "Well listen Bella." She sneered my name. "It's not his fault he cheated, not his fault he wanted someone better than a snake like you. A Slytherin, disgusting." She said. I gasped, so did Draco, and just about everyone else.

I started to walk out of the hall. Draco shot a glare to the Cullen's and ran after me. I was at the great lake. "Bella," he said and hugged me close. We sat down on the grass. "I can't believe she said that to you." He said as I looked out onto the lake. "And I thought you said you were like family. Like she was your sister or something." He explained. I sighed. "Well, sometimes sisters fight." I said coldly. "Planning something, Bella?" he asked playfully with a smirk. I smirked back, "I don't know what your talking about." I said. He chuckled, and put his hand on mine. I looked up at him, and saw him looking at me warmly. He moved closer to me and cupped my face with his hands, he leaned closer to me, and I closed the gap between us. I felt many sparks shoot through me and his lips on mine felt so warm – seeing as how I've only ever kissed a vampire. It took a moment to find our rhythm, but when we did it was amazing.

After a few moments we broke apart, we were both breathing somewhat heavily, he grinned. "That was…" he started. "yeah." I said. He laughed. "Think we should go back now?" I asked. "yeah." He said. We got up and he grabbed my hand, we walked back up to the castle. On our way up, I we laughed as he twirled me around. I wonder what will happen now. We went inside. "Are you sure you're ok Bella?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Yes, I'm alright." I told him. He hugged me. : let's just go back to the common room, okay?" I asked. He nodded.

As we were walking down the halls to the dungeons, guess who we bumped into. Yeah, it could only happen to me. **(A/N I say that ALL the time. Lol.) **

"Watch it." I mumbled, knowing that they would hear me. "Bella! Listen, we had NO idea that he was cheating on you!" Alice screamed. "Oh, that's rich you little-" I put a hand up to stop Draco with continuing with his… insult. He stopped. Reluctantly. "you said you missed me when you left for my 'protection', before you left you distanced yourself, before I found out Edward was cheating on me, you barley even talked to me. I think you knew and didn't say anything to me." I told them. "But I can explain." She pleaded. I sighed. "I'm listening." I said simply. She took a unnecessary breath then started,

"Ok, well first I thought it was the whole Gryffindor, Raven Claw, Slytherin thing. But on the train, I…I had a vision of you kissing Draco." She told me. "What? And you didn't tell me?" I asked, a little shocked. She's always been blunt and to the point. "No." she said guiltily. "I started paying closer attention to you, just to see if…" she trailed off. "To see if I cheated on him." I stated. She nodded sadly. "so, you put all your attention on her, and took all your attention off your filthy cheating brother of yours and after the truth comes out, you have the bloody nerve to say 'sorry for spying on you, and not talking to you.'". Draco yelled. "Hey listen, I-" Alice started. "No! You listen how you could just dump your sister like that!" he yelled. "Draco…" I said warningly. "She. Is. Not. My. Sister." Rosalie hissed. "How _dare_ you talk to her like that, you… you filthy little mud blood?" Draco yelled at her. She gasped. "Bella!" she said. "What?" I asked totally confused. "Uh, He _just _called _me _a _mud blood _aren't you going to do anything!" She whined. Is she for real? I turned to Emmett. "Emmett," I mocked in Rosalie's whiny voice, "she called me a snake aren't _you _going to do anything?" I mocked. He tried to hold in his laugher, but he let his huge grin show. I smiled. Rosalie glared at me, I smirked back. She took her wand out, and tried to stun me. "stupif-!" but I was faster. I whipped my wand out. "Expelliamrus!" I yelled, and her wand went flying. Draco smirked at me and nodded his head, I smiled. "Your actually experiencing the real world for the first time in your life, I'm better than you at something." I told her, she gaped at me. I turned to the others, "look, now that I and Edward broke up, you don't have to talk to me anymore. So..." I tried to tell them. "But Bella!" Alice yelled, "We _want_ to talk to you." Emmett said. I sighed. "Please- I never even _got _to talk to you before." Jasper pleaded. **(A/N if he asked me that I think I would die- I would say yes in a very quick heartbeat.!) **

I smiled at them "fine, we'll all still be friends-" they all grinned like maniacs at me. "But I'm not going to trust you all completely just yet," I explained. They nodded. "I'll see you all later, goodnight." I said. "Night Bella." They said together.

Draco and I turned around and we walked back to the common room. "Butter beer." Draco said and the portrait swung open. We walked in and sat on the couch. I sighed in exhaustion. He flopped onto the couch next to me. "Are you ok Bella?" he asked and put an arm around me. I sighed again. "I will be." I said. He pulled me onto his lap; he kissed me softly, and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to our breathing sync.

**Pansy Pov (short):**

I came down the stairs from my dorm, I saw Bella and Draco on the couch, I smiled, and they are so good together! Me and Millicent walked out of the common room down the hallways. I can't believe that Cullen idiot cheated on her and with that Cho slut too. I told Millicent about Bella and Draco, she giggled and we went on talking about other things. I replayed the scene with Bella and Draco in the common room as we passed the Cullen's. I saw the Edward guy's mouth drop. Whatever.

**Edward Pov: **

I watched the scene in Pansy's mind. I _knew_ there was something going on between them. I'll go tell Alice, I saw her talking with Jasper, "Alice!" I called and walked over to them. "What?!" she snapped. "Ok, you don't have to yell, I've been getting glares all day. But anyway, guess what I just saw." I said. She gave me a look that clearly said

'_Who cares about your problems just gets on with it and leave me alone'._

"I saw Bella and that Draco guy!" I yelled. "I know, I've had visions about them." She said. "What?! When?!" I asked. "Since the first day on the train, I had a vision of them kissing by the lake, and obviously it already happened." She explained. I couldn't believe it… "So you had a vision even before i…" I started, "cheated?" Jasper offered angrily. I looked at him in a way that said '_if you ever bring it up again, ill hurt you.'_ He scoffed and crossed his arms. **(I would NEVER let Edward hurt Jasper. ;) **

"What should I do?" I asked. "Well, a start would be… TO NOT TO HAVE CHEATED!" she yelled as Jasper tried to restrain her from jumping on me, and ripping me into pieces. "But it's no use now! She wants nothing to do with you." She screamed at me.

"Have you talked to Carlisle and Esme yet?" Jasper asked suddenly. "No, not yet, ill talk to them later." I said. He smirked, "how about right now?" he asked sounding smug. I raised an eyebrow and turned around. "aah!" I gasped; I saw two furious parental figures coming towards me. "We have to talk NOW son," Carlisle said calmly, but with anger. Esme looked at me with a lot of anger, but sadness and disappointment too. "I have NEVER been so disappointed in one of my sons." She said. Out of the corner I saw that Rose and Emmett had joined us, and my brothers were now smirking.

"Listen, I can explain." I said pleadingly. "Go ahead I would like to hear this." Carlisle said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I took a breath and started my explanation.

" Well, I had absolutely no idea that Bella would be sorted into Slytherin, at first it was a surprise because of what the house means, but after I was sorted into Raven Claw, Cho asked me why I was so surprised, so I told her Bella was my girlfriend, and she explained about the rivalry and how every other house hates Slytherin, I thought that it could change for me and Bella, but I was wrong, I saw her getting closer with the other Snake- _Slytherin's_" I corrected myself quickly. "So I started getting closer with Cho, see, she was going through a tough time because her boyfriend Cedric died. So I started to hangout with her more and I realized she wanted to start to be more than friends. Now, I thought about Bella, I did, but Cho agrees with, like, everything I say, and she doesn't force me to change her or anything. So I was thinking about breaking up with Bella, but I couldn't bring myself too, so I was hoping the more time I spent with Cho, that Bella and I would just… fall apart." I explained to them. They all stared at me. "So," Emmett began, "you cheated on Bella, on _my _baby sister because you just can't bring yourself to change her? Like she wanted from the begging, just so she could be with you forever, she risked her life to go and save you in Italy, and this seems like a way to repay her, by cheating on her and you only like Cho because she's your bitch and does what you say without any argument, like a normal person would." **(A/N a normal person would put up an argument.)**

He told me. **(A/N we 3 you Em!)** I saw my family except for Rose nod in agreement.

I tried to defend the choice I made, but I couldn't find anything to say, I realized how right Emmett was. I saw Jasper smirk at my emotions. I sighed. "Well, Edward, we are very disappointed in you. Not just that you have been a complete bastard to Bella, I don't think she will accept it, but apologize." Carlisle said angrily. We stared at him; he was never one to swear. "Yes, Carlisle." I said, dejected. I slowly walked back to my common room.

**Draco Pov: **__

Me and Bella got up from the couch and stretched. "I have to get some sleep, don't get me wrong, you're a comfy pillow, but still." She said I laughed. "I'll go to bed too, see you tomorrow." I said, she smiled "okay," she yawned. I smiled. "Goodnight," I said to her, "night Draco." She said I hugged her and she put her arms around my neck and held me close, she pulled away and kissed me quickly. I smiled like a maniac and she giggled. Then she waved as she went upstairs to her dorm. I smiled after she was gone, and headed up to my dorm to sleep.

**Author's Note: sorry it took me a ridiculously long time to update… *sweats nervously* but I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise ill update real soon, I saw new moon twice BTW, and let me just saw jasper was AWSOME !!!!! I love him, "happy… Never mind" Lmao! **

**Love you all, Adriana**


End file.
